


61. Accuracy

by IvyNyx



Series: One Hundred Descendants [6]
Category: Descendants (2015)
Genre: Friendship, Funny, Gen, Living Together, Science Experiments
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-18
Updated: 2016-09-18
Packaged: 2018-08-15 19:31:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8069896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IvyNyx/pseuds/IvyNyx
Summary: A short drabble about boys who can't manage to pee in a toilet and Evie losing her mind over it.





	

Evie, Mal, Jay and Carlos had lived together since they graduated Auradon Prep. They had bought a small two bedroom, one bathroom house out on the edge of town. All four would tell you in a heartbeat that they loved living together and wouldn't trade it for the word, most days.

  
  


“Jay! Carlos!” Evie shrieked from the bathroom. Both boys looked at each other and stood up, their game could wait it sounded like Evie needed help. They walked down the hall and paused outside the bathroom door, they could hear Evie muttering under her breath inside. Suddenly the door was pulled open to show a very pissed off woman. Carlos was grateful she was no longer taller than him, but that look still made him edge behind Jay.

  
  


“Would one of you disgusting pigs like to explain why the fuck my ass cheeks had the misfortune of sitting in piss once again?” Evie asked, a false smile on her lips. Her grin turned feral, “I've asked you a million fucking times, aim your god damn dicks better before I cut them off!” Evie told them, yelling by the end. Mal could be heard laughing in the kitchen, this was a fight that happened almost daily. Mal didn't care, she'd learned to look before she sat. Evie still hadn't gotten that memo and often took a plunge into the porcelain express.

  
  


“Can't you look before you sit? Mal seems to have mastered that talent” Jay grumbled.

“Unpleasant seats aside, someone has to clean it up, every fucking time!”

“Yeah, me and I've yet to complain” Carlos said.

“That's because you're a disgusting fucking pig just like Jay!”

“Our dinner takes offense to that!” Mal yelled from the kitchen.

“Whats for dinner?” Jay yelled back.

“Pork chops, rice and carrots” Mal told him, “now shut up and get back to your argument”.

“Fuck you!” Jay yelled, laughing at their antics. Meanwhile Evie was turning a dangerous shade of red.

  
  


“This is just a fucking game to you isn't it?” Evie yelled.

“E, chill. I'll scrub the toilet again if it needs it”

“No, you clean it all the time, let ass-hat do it for once. I know he's the one playing helicockter anyway” Evie said. Three young adults dissolved into laughter, Mal could be heard in the kitchen while Jay and Carlos hung on each other muttering helicockter under their breath.

“Oh my god!” Evie screamed, “I hate you idiots!” she told them while stomping off. “Someone better clean that mother fucking toilet!” she added over her shoulder.

“Yes mom” Carlos told her sarcastically, smirking as he did so. Mal chose that moment to enter the hallway.

“You hate cleaning pee as much as she does, what gives” she asked softly after the door to her and Evies room slammed shut.

“New experiment, color and smell of pee, washes away with water. I needed to clean the bathroom today anyway.” Carlos told their purple haired friend.

“Dude, warn me next time, she's fucking scary like that” Jay said ruffling Carlos's hair.

“I can't, she won't buy it if you don't look like you're going to shit yourself, you have no idea how to pretend to be scared.”

  
  


“Asshole” Jay muttered throwing an arm around Mal and Carlos's shoulders and walking towards the living room.

“I am not, I just like to see how red she can turn”

“For a blueberry pretty red” Mal said laughing, “Next time you should plug the sink and put your concoction in there”

“Oh hell no, I like my dick too much for that” Carlos said.

“Oh come on, she practically exploded that time Jay suggested he use the sink instead”

“Yeah, we won't tell her that we all pee in the shower” Mal said laughing.

“I heard that, what the hell do you people think toilets are for?” Evie asked coming out of the hallway.

 

“Flowers?” Carlos asked innocently.

“Ugh!” Evie growled before sitting on the couch, “I swear to god I'm going to put a fucking bathroom in my closet and none of you will be allowed to use it!”

“Hear that Jay? No more hair in the drain” Carlos said laughing.

“No more make up on the counter” Jay countered.

“No more getting yelled at for stealing her tampons” Mal said.

“I hate you all” Evie muttered.

“No you don't” all three told her at once.

“I don't, but can we quit playing fuck with Evie?” she asked.

“No” Carlos and Jay said at the same time.

“If you insist, but I think you'd miss that game” Mal said with a wink.

“Never mind I do hate you all” Evie said with a smile.

 

 


End file.
